1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and a heat processing device for light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light source device, for example, a device is known in which light is emitted from a laser light source and an object is irradiated with the light through an optical fiber. The light source generates heat and thus needs to be cooled for its stable operation.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-259824 (PTL 1) discloses a light source device for efficiently cooling a number of laser diode (LD) light sources with the same wavelength. The light source device of this literature includes a heat sink having a planar base back side from which a plurality of fins rise. On a base front side of the heat sink, a number of LD light sources are arranged in a staggered manner (a staggered arrangement). In this light source device, heat generated from each of the LD light sources is radiated and cooled by applying cooled air to the fins of the heat sink.